False Hopes
by GoldenEyes86
Summary: (PG-13 cause of miner lang) This is Hermione's POV during the Cho kissing Harry ordeal in book five. ::SPOILERS:: It's really interesting, just try it! RR pleeease?


A/N:  Yo!  Been reading a lota Harry Potter fan fictions since I saw the third movie, and frankly, I'm appalled!  There are a total of 4 Harry/Hermione fics in the first 100!  ONE HUNDRED!  Anywho, I decided to write another one, it's a one-shot (oh course I've said that for two other stories and it didn't turn out that way…) it's just the whole Harry/Cho ordeal in the DA meeting room, only from Hermione's perspective.  Obviously it didn't 'really' happen like this but what da heck, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my twisted version of the story JK Rowling owns, bwa ha ha

Harry insisted we go on without him, that he would finish up cleaning.  Ron led the way as we walked out.  I told him to go on, I'd wait for Harry outside the door.  Of course he agreed.  I waited a few minutes, and Cho's friend Marietta walked out of the room, yawning a bit.  "Hey, where's Cho?"  She looked at me like I was stupid.  "She's in there with Harry, of course.  You didn't know she liked him?"  Marietta rolled her eyes and continued walking down to the Ravenclaw dorms.  Cho liked Harry?  I'd always known Harry fancied Cho, but vice versa…

My chest tightened, what was going on in there?  I opened the door a peak and saw Cho once again crying.  She cried all the time now because of Cedric's death last year.  She strained her ears trying to here what they were saying.  "…If _he'd _known it all…he'd still be alive…" I saw Harry's face fall; I knew he didn't really want to put up with her crying like this, who would?  He went on to convince her that he did know this stuff, and that it wasn't because of that.  The way he was attempting to comfort her was rather pathetic.

_'Hic'_ Oh great, now she had the hic-ups, she looked so vulnerable and pathetic; it was making me a little sick to my stomach.  "_You_ survived when you were just a baby."  Hopefully Harry would leave now, he seemed so uncomfortable.  To be honest this caused a silent sigh of relief to escape me.  He started to walk to the door.  I smiled and stood out of the way so I could greet him.  "Oh don't go!"  I heard Cho yell.  "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this…I didn't mean to…" Damn, at this rate he won't be able to get out.  Another wave of jealousy surged through me, I couldn't help it.  She went on, sounding all pathetic and innocent.  "You're a really good teacher, you know."  Oh no!  It's getting worse.  I took all my strength not to barge in at that moment and stop it from going any further.  Suddenly I saw her look up for a second.  I tried to see what she was looking at and had to cover my mouth to keep from yelling when I saw it.  "Mistletoe," she whispered, pointing at the spot above them.

I shouldn't be here, this is none of my business, I should leave right now-- "I really like you, Harry."  Immediately I looked through the door again, and saw them sitting really close, Cho moving closer.  I wanted Harry to move, to do something, but he seemed paralyzed.  I didn't want to see this, it was too much.  I closed the door and ran to the Gryfindor common room, where Ron was too busy with his essay to even notice I hadn't been there.  I quickly went up to my dorm and got my parchment and quill.  I ran down the stairs and sat in my favorite chair, writing very fast to make it seem I had been writing the whole time.  I had finished all my homework and Harry knew that, so I wrote a letter to Krum, it was the only excuse I had.

A whole half an hour later, he returned.  She pretended to be absorbed in her letter, trying not to think of all that could have happened in the thirty minutes since she had left.  "What kept you?"  I heard Ron say; apparently he had lost his focus.  Harry didn't answer, and I was about to burst with questions.  When I glanced up, he had a strange look on his face; I think he was in shock.  "Are you alright, Harry?"  I asked innocently.  He shrugged and I tried to put my focus back on the letter, although it was very hard.  I heard Ron ask, "What's up?"  and "What's happened?"  He looked like he couldn't decide what to say, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.  "Is it Cho?  Did she corner you after the meeting?"  I tried to sound business like.  Harry nodded and I heard Ron laugh.  I must have given him a very serious look because he stopped.  "So-er-what did she want?"  Ron was just asking for it.  Just as I was about to tell him off I heard Harry mutter, "She…She, er…" I couldn't hold it in anymore.  "Did you kiss?"  I said quickly, realizing my mistake when both Ron and Harry looked at me in amazement.  Ron took my comment and flew away with it.

 "Well?!"  He asked, looking like it was Christmas.  Harry looked at Ron, then at me.  I was frowning, I knew, it wasn't fair.  Harry nodded and my heart sunk.  Ron was cracking up although I didn't see how anyone could find this funny.  I gave him a disgusted look and tried to write my letter, I thought I was going to cry.  "Well?"  I heard Ron say.  "How was it?"  I really didn't want to hear this, what if he really liked it?  Well, of course he would, he's liked her forever…my thoughts were interrupted as Harry said "Wet."  Ron was about to crack up again, but Harry quickly added the fact that she was crying.  "Oh, are you that bad at kissing?"  Harry now looked really worried.  "Dunno, maybe I am."  "Of course your not."  I said unconsciously.  "How do you know?" Said Ron in a sharp voice.  Oops, I realized my mistake and quickly added.  "Because Cho spend half of her time crying now-a-days."  I said vaguely.  "Mealtimes, loos, all over the place."  I tried to gather myself.  "You'd think a little bit of kissing would cheer her up."  Ron grinned.  I couldn't believe it.  Now I was just angry, they shouldn't have been kissing.  They shouldn't even like each other.  "Ron, you are the most insensitive wart I've ever had the misfortune to meet."  I realized I was taking it out on Ron.  I felt so guilty, why couldn't I just be happy for Harry?  He's liked her for ages; I should be thrilled for him.

I attempted to help him, trying to make up for all the thoughts that unconsciously slipped into my head.  I'd never felt this much jealousy before.  Still snapping a Ron a bit out of annoyance.  "Are you going to see her again?"  I added reluctantly, while trying to look like I was absorbed into my letter, which was now just a ling list of things that popped into my mind, most of which Krum wouldn't even understand or wouldn't care.  "I'll have to wont I?  With the DA meetings and everything…" You know what I mean."  I was getting impatient.  I knew thinking that he would say no was false hope, but I needed to know.  He looked unconvertible again.  "Oh well," I said, attempting to sound like I didn't care, "You'll have plenty of opportunities to ask her…"  "What if he doesn't want to?"  Ron said for some reason, looking at Harry unusually shrewdly.  "Don't be silly," having already dismissed to possibility in her own mind.  "Harry's like her for ages, haven't you Harry?"  He didn't answer.  Ron asked me about the letter but I just dismissed it.  Standing up, I faked a yawn and said I was going to bed, although I knew I wouldn't sleep.  It wasn't fair that Cho had everything; brains, good looks, grace, and now, and most importantly, Harry.

A/N:  Whelp, I just re-read the 5th book and it's driving me nuts!  I found some foreshadowing of Ginny and Harry getting together and I was like "HOLY CRAP, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  Doesn't life suck?  R/R please!  Hey, this is actually a one shot, how cool! 

PS:  GINNY!  YOU STAY AWAY FROM HARRY YOU HEAR ME!

;;  ignore my outburst if you will…flames are welcomed as well as complements (I'd proffer nice things, but I'd love to know your opinion!)


End file.
